darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
Shifter Sphere
The current Shifter Sphere is primarily centered around Werewolf: the Apocalypse (rather than the other changing breeds, which are discussed below). Dark Forces MUSH follows mostly the Revised (3rd ed) ruleset with the fluff of 2nd Edition. Most of the rules and expectations of in-game knowledge come from these sources. The Tribe books are lightly used and tentatively encouraged, though certainly not required. As some of the material in the supplementary sources (Tribe books included) are of questionable appropriateness to this MUSH, all non-core material that isn't outlined here should be run through a wizard before making it on-screen. General Overview As there's plenty of information online concerning the core rules and setting of Werewolf: the Apocalypse, this page will instead outline how these factors apply to Dark Forces MUSH. Online Resources *Core Rulebook: http://wta-core.hit.bg/ - Note that while this contains most of the information in the core rulebook, it doesn't contain everything, and certain rules may differ from how we do things here at Dark Forces. If in doubt, check the Wiki, and especially the Combat Primer. **Note: As of 12/8/2010, the above link is broken. We will keep it up for now in hopes that it will be fixed soon. *Current moon phase: http://www.calculatorcat.com/moon_phases/moon_phases.phtml - or type +phoon in-game, or +phoon/calendar for the whole month. **Alternatively, click here to get today's moon phase from WolframAlpha. You can also enter any given date to get its moon phase (useful for checking birthdays). Spirit Resources Pack Totems Spirit Charms Fetish Roster Click here: Fetish Roster. All known fetishes must be registered here (we do this to keep comparative power levels in check). Keep in mind this is OOC information. While it is likely most Garou will know who has what fetish, this is not a guarantee (some people keep stuff hidden), so do not abuse this information. Sept of the Looking Glass Basic information for those getting started. See Sept of the Looking Glass for a more detailed resource. The following are very tentative, brief descriptions of the mostly current situation of the Sept. Active Tribes Given the recent tragedy, only a handful of tribes remain in a Sept that once boasted a representative from almost every ideology. The active are detailed below (including kin). Click on the tribe name for more details concerning that tribe's history and position at Crystal Springs. ; Black Furies : Tend to maintain women's shelters and guard the bawn. *Have done nothing notable recently. ; Bone Gnawers : Usually active in patrolling the seedy underbelly of the city, and managing the darker, more lonely places that no one bothers to think about. *Have done nothing notable recently. ; Children of Gaia : With the Sept and remaining tribes in disarray, it has become even more prudent for the Children of Gaia to act as mediators and counselors in this time of short fuses and high rage. *Have established territory around the Ranger Shack and Sorrow's End. *The current Alpha and Warder is of this tribe. ; Fianna : Often warriors and elders, usually take it upon themselves to chronicle the history of the Sept. *Have done nothing notable recently. ; Get of Fenris : Work tirelessly to keep the Bawn and nearby areas free of Wyrm spawn. *Have done nothing notable recently. ; Glass Walkers : It's no secret to the supernatural world that the local Garou population has been severely reduced. It has thus become even more important to galvanize the city into protecting what the warriors of Gaia currently can not. *Have done nothing notable recently. ; Shadow Lords : Affiliated with businesses and keep industry and commercialism in the city where it should remain. Politicking in this manner seems to be their forte. *Have established a Safehouse in the city. *The current Beta is of this tribe. ; Silent Striders : A necessary lifeline to other septs, they bring stories and help while they are available. *Have done nothing notable recently. ; Silver Fangs : Business owners and estate holders and dabble greatly in local politics. *Have performed charity events in the city and negotiated with vampires on the Sept's behalf. Inactive Tribes Those tribes that have no current representatives are detailed below. Click on the tribe name for more details concerning that tribe's history and position at Crystal Springs. ; Stargazers : Ever since the exodus to the East, Stargazers have always been rare in this Sept. ; Red Talons : Always few, but ever-vigilant. They generally tend to the Forest Reserve and dissuaded humans from getting too near places they shouldn't. ; Uktena : Manage the darker secrets and artifacts of the Sept, keeping alive the memory of the Sept's previous patron spirit. ; Wendigo : Mountain-walkers and scouts that prefer exploring and protecting the very fringes of the Sept. Other Shifters We do allow applications for the other changing breeds outside of just the werewolves. At the moment, however, the other breeds do not maintain a specific place in the overarching story plot and setting, and so may find fewer RP hooks than the other spheres. Still, don't be discouraged. Simply contact the shifter wizard and offer a brief summary for a possible application. An application may be constructed without the wizard's approval, but chances of positive review are higher if the wizard is talked to first. If the idea is sound, the wizard will then work to find a way for the character to be effectively included. Finally, keep in mind that most of the shifters below Do Not get along very well with the Garou (or perhaps it's the other way around). ; Ananasi : Spider-shifters. Do YOU want to meet one of these? ; Bastet : Cat-shifters. They're around, but rare, and often secretive. ; Corax : Raven-shifters. More plentiful than the other fera, perhaps, but more apt to moving on without warning. ; Gurahl : Bear-shifters. They're not all dead. Often reclusive. ; Mokole : Reptile-shifters, the "dragons" of old, carrying Gaia's Memory. Rare and often reclusive. ; Nagah : Snake-shifters. Unheard of. Unknown. Nearly every historical account agrees that they're probably extinct. ; Nuwisha : Coyote-shifters. Rare, and tend to hide anyway (after all, who'd trust the direct chosen of a trickster god). ; Ratkin : Rat-shifters. Likely the most plentiful next to the Garou, though hardly the sort to just hang around in public. ; Rokea : Shark-shifters. Utterly unheard of in this region (being in the middle of the continent does that). Expect to be laughed at unless you can come up with a really good reason for why one would be so far inland and how they're dealing with being landlocked. And no, "for the lulz" is not a good reason. Hengeyokai The other Hengeyokai beyond those listed below are effectively the same as their counterparts above, albeit with a different culture, etc. The shifters of the Beast Courts rarely find reason to come to a place like Colorado. ; Kitsune : Fox-shifters. Diplomats and spies, not warriors, though with perhaps more reason than most of the Beast Courts to wander afield.